Another to the List
by Rambunctious.Monster
Summary: The second Edward found out that at one point in my life I’d wanted to go to Japan, I swear seconds later, the transportation and accommodations were done. We left as early as the next day. " Twilight X Inuyasha
1. Clumsy Bella

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners, and I am simply borrowing their characters without permission for my own personal pleasure.

**Chapter One**

The second Edward found out that at one point in my life I'd wanted to go to Japan, I swear seconds later, the transportation and accommodations were done. We left as early as the next day. I_ had_ promised him that I wouldn't mind as much for spending their money, because it _was_ my money now too.

Yes, I was Bella Cullen now, no longer Isabella Swan, but in no way was I like the rest of my new family. Edward had found the key to making me stay human for a little while longer, as much as I am embarrassed to say... Do you really want to know? ... Sex. Yes, something like that had given him the chance to keep me human for short while longer.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked me, as he continued to stare at me. How could he honestly look at me for so long and not get fed up? Not that I didn't mind, but it still made me curious.

"Mhmm..." I said, nodding. Not that I had really looked outside the window, I had been staring at him the whole time.

"If you were just going to look at me the entire time we could have stayed home," he said, laughing. I loved the sound of his voice, and on top of all that, his laugh.

"Well, I'd wanted to go to Japan when I had been thirteen, not now," I replied.

Before I was able to get a reply, the car slowed down drastically. I looked forward, and really saw nothing that could've stopped Edwards pace. I looked to his eyes and followed his gaze to that of a weird man, possibly a teenager, with long silver hair, wacky red clothes and a baseball cap.

"What's wrong?" I asked Edward, looking from him to the man.

"Nothing," He said, before he continued on his way. He seemed distracted at times, but eventually he recovered. I soon forgot about that moment, my human brain enjoying the thought of being with him a hotel all by myself for the next two weeks a bit too much.

* * *

"Bella, its nice and cloudy outside, it'd be a great time to go site seeing. I won't be surprised if it even starts raining," Edward said to me.

Normally, you'd want to avoid that weather, possibly be disappointed, but it was the best time for any member from the Cullen's Family to go out. I was still an exception, but not too long from now, I wouldn't be excluded. I sighed, I was slightly disappointed thought. I'd secretly hoped for it to be sunny during the time we'd be here, just so us two could be locked up in a hotel room. I'm pretty sure any girl would have that dream if they saw Edward, but for me it wasn't a dream, was an actual possibility.

I grabbed my umbrella as Edward waited for me by the door, keeping it open. I walked out, swinging my umbrella back and forth with my jacket on my left arm. Edward followed me at his human pace, slyly taking the jacket from me and putting it on.

"It's those few minutes from leaving the door until you get to the car that can get you sick," he told me.

"I'm not _that_ weak," I whined.

"If there was some sort of fatal disease that only one in a billion humans get, you'd be that one most likely. Now, with those odds you can't say anything," Edward replied, his sarcastic smile showing. Though there might have been some serious worry, just a tiny fragment of it in the back of his mind. He only knew how right the possibility was. I had accepted I was a danger magnet, but I had gained one thing from it. My own guardian Vampire, he had told me. It'd been his inside joke when he'd first met me.

We drove quietly, this time I watched everything outside as we drove. It was just as I had seen on TV when I had been a kid. I was happy, actually, that Edward had decided to take me here. I would let him know that later, one day.

We stopped in front of a long set of steps, to what I thought was a shrine. It turned out I was right.

"Don't tell me we have to walk up those steps..." I said, slumped over.

"Don't worry I won't let you fall," Edward promised.

We both knew that he wasn't joking; my chances of falling were a good 99%. If I could trip while walking across a flat surface, a long, super high set of stairs could only be that much worse.

We began our journey; yes it was extreme enough to be called a journey. Every time my foot looked even slightly off balance he'd be behind me in a moment.

After who know how long, we finally reached the top. I took in a deep breath and let it out, standing tall at the top. It felt like I had just walked up a mountain.

"Bella, when you're done praising yourself, let me know," Edward said, waiting patiently ahead of me now.

I was tempted to give him some sort of comeback, but I was still in too good of a mood to do so.

I looked around, taking in the new sights, smells, everything. It was just like those in a book, a perfect image of what I had seen. I replaced the memory of the dull image with my new memory which included the scents, the feeling of the air, and the running girl...?

She had run out, what I assumed, was the house the residents of those who took care of the shrine.

_"Kagome, wait up!" _An old man was screaming in, what had to be, Japanese. He seemed to be holding some creepy mummified foot in his hand.

_"What is it, grandpa?" _The girl asked, suddenly stopping. That was when I noticed the giant backpack she had.

"Is she going on some sort of camping trip?" I wondered out loud, though in the end it made no difference to me.

Edward simply laughed.

"Who knows, all I'm getting from her is she's going to be late and this Inuyasha fellow is going to be mad," He told me. For a moment I thought I saw the same look as the one I had seen in the car when we'd driven to the hotel. But it vanished in seconds, not giving my human mind enough time to comprehend the look. I simply stared at him puzzled, and confused. He returned the look.

"Something wrong?" he asked me.

"No, nothing," I quickly said, but we both knew he'd be bugging me about this later. "So exactly, what did you want to show me?"

He smiled.

"I wanted to show you the _sacred tree_," he said, taking a quick pause, "They said it was once was a tree that held the curse of a demon who had been pinned to it for fifty years. They say the demon had been pinned there by his true love, though no one remembers the full story." At that moment it seemed as if a line had been edited out, but I ignored it. I was use to him editing stories; just normally it was much smoother. "They say the girl who had pinned him there had died that day as well, only to be reincarnated and freeing the demon she loved. They say that any couple with conflicts can come here pray for the success of their relationship. Even those in a good relationship can come to wish for more good luck."

He looked at me, waiting for me to say something. I wasn't really thinking about what most girls would be thinking about, the fact her boyfriend, my husband, had brought me here to make sure our relationship lasted. Actually, I was thinking about the demon. Knowing that vampires existed made me wonder about demons.

"I'm not all that sure if demons exist at all," he has to be lying about not being able to read my mind, I just know it, "but I think by now we would've seen them. Knowing your luck one would've attacked us quite some time ago," he joked.

I simply nodded and looked back to the tree, now letting my emotions go to those of a teenage girl who'd just heard the story from her boyfriend, who wasn't a vampire.

"Welcome," an old man said, with a very thick Japanese accent. He was the man from before, the one who'd been talking to the girl. Edward really did have a way with distracting me; I hadn't even gotten a proper answer to my question.

_"Hello,"_ Edward replied, in perfect Japanese. I should've guessed as much. The old man smiled, clearly happy that he wouldn't have to continue speaking English. The two continued to speak; Edward seemed quite fascinated, though he wasn't translating any of it to me. I assumed it wasn't of much importance, or he would tell me later.

It suddenly hit me; normally humans were subconsciously afraid of Edward, and his kind. But this man, he didn't seem the slightly bit phased, almost as if he was use to being around his kind, or others like him. There I go again, looking to deep into the obvious. It was probably his age.

I looked around, taking in my surroundings once again. I tried to imagine what this place may have looked a hundred, or even five hundred years ago. Was there a shrine here back then? Maybe it was a village, or a forest. I turned my gaze back to the sacred tree. The vibe I felt from it was calming, relaxing; I could probably stare at it forever and still be stunned by its beauty. It stood tall, and sturdy. It would take quite a bit to take it down, maybe only a vampire could manage. Maybe not even a vampire, though I knew that was unlikely; but by looking at the tree I couldn't believe there weren't the slightest chance it could be stronger then a vampire. Its leaves were a beautiful shades or orange and yellow, slowly falling down to the ground. Even the patterns the leaves made on the ground were mesmerizing.

"Are you ready to leave?" Edward asked me. The old man he'd been talking to earlier had started to rake up the beautiful patterns on the ground.

"Sure," I replied. "Do you think I could have a human moment though, very quickly?"

Edward chuckled and asked the old man, again in a perfect accent. He nodded, and indicated in the direction of the house. We started walking and I was expecting the old man to follow but he stayed where he was. Edward knocked on the door when we got there, and a beautiful young Japanese woman answered. Edward said a few things to her, gesturing for me to follow her. I thanked the women in the little bit of Japanese I knew and entered the washroom.

* * *

I left the house, saying a quick goodbye to the lady. I noticed Edward with his back turned waiting by the stairs. I was going to head over to him when I heard a little boy shouting.

_"Buyo!"_ He yelled, heading into a dark creepy shed. For some reason I felt the need to follow him, little did I know this was the pull of the danger magnet, as Edward has referred to it. I walked into the shed he'd entered I saw him head slowly down the stairs. He seemed quite scared of this dark shed. I laughed, and his head instantly shot towards me. The second he realized I wasn't some sort of monster he sighed.

"Can you help me find my cat?" He asked me in pretty good English, but the accent was still there.

"Sure," I replied, walking down the stairs carefully as well. I wasn't afraid, well at least not of monsters. I was worried more about tripping, and probably landing on the cat.

"I think he might've jumped into the well," he told me.

I walked towards the well and looked in, but couldn't see anything but darkness. I stuck my head deeper down, only to end up going to low. My feet went up, as my head went down. I let out a scream, and I instantly heard Edward race towards the shed yelling my name. I expected to either end up in his arms, or hitting the cold hard ground eventually. But it never came...

* * *

**What'cha think? I had first planned on writing a bunch of chapters and posting them one by one, but this one chapter was so long, longer than I had expected, and I can't wait to post it. I'm not sure about continuing with this piece. I might make a few more chapters, but unless I get enough readers, I'm not sure if I want to continue. Normally I write just to get my ideas out, but recently I've been wanting to write a story that can possibly gather a large, or some, fan base. Possibly a couple of dedicated reviewers would easily motivate me to continue. I hope you guys like the idea of a Twilight x Inuyasha fan fiction =D**

**Also, a few questions for the reviewers to answer:**

**Would you like the story more modern era, or feudal era? ((I don't promise any changes to my ideas, but it's always good to know))**

**Should I do it more than just Bella's POV?**

**I have many more questions, but I'm going to leave it at that for now, and ask those later on when they won't be such big spoilers. Also, the next chapter should by the end of the weekend, if not earlier. **


	2. Just My Luck

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners, _and I am simply borrowing their characters without permission for my own personal pleasure._

**Chapter 2**

Blue. All around me, everything was blue. It wasn't just one shade of blue, but many shades of blue. All changing, it was the same but changing. I could tell I wasn't just floating in one place, but I was falling, or at least moving. I wasn't sure what to think, was I asleep? Maybe I'd hit me head to hard when I had fallen. Edward must be worried sick. They probably took me back to the house, and he's probably debating calling Carlisle. When, really it isn't much.

'_Wait, since when do I ever get the chance to think properly and logically in a dream?'_

Though it had seemed I'd been in that blue area for so long, it didn't feel as long now that I wasn't there anymore. I could feel dirt on my hands, and rain falling down on me. I looked up, seeing dark clouds and rain. At first I was cursing myself for leaving my umbrella in Edward's car, but then it hit me. Hadn't I been in a shed? Shouldn't there be a roof above me or at the very least a roof with a hole in it. No, I saw no sign of a roof, and no sign of a way to get out either.

"Edward!" I called out, wondering where he could be. I knew I had heard him yell my name when I had fallen in. I figured he'd of jumped in after me.

_"Inuyasha!"_ I heard, what seemed like, a child's voice call.

_"What is it?" _The voice seemed annoyed, but it was hard to tell without knowing what he was saying.

_"There's a girl in the well!"_

_"Why do I care?"_

_"She's wearing even weirder clothes then Kagome!"_

That was when I noticed a head looking down at me. I couldn't make out a face thanks to the horrible lighting. All of a sudden another head appeared, and the next thing I knew it was next to me. I shrieked, jumping back. My eyes grew wide, as I took in his long silver hair and ember eyes. His dog ears twitched to the sound of my voice, as he looked at me puzzled. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Suddenly he grabbed me, and jumped out of the well with me.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" I yelled at him.

He moved his head away, as if I had spoken ten times louder then I had thought. He gave me a puzzled expression and then it hit me he probably didn't understand. When I looked around to see where we were going, I noticed we were in the forest. What had happened to the clearing, the house, the long stairs. Off into the distance I noticed a familiar tree.

'_The sacred tree,' _I thought. So I couldn't be that far away from Edward. He had to be close by as well.

We arrived at a clearing, and I was prepared to see small houses. That's what I got, just not the types I was imagining. Instead of small complexes, or cottages, sheds, more modern houses, I got huts. Though I didn't get much time to see exactly how big the area was, I could tell it was small.

The silver haired man carried me into one of the many identical _houses_, I noticed many people starring. Some looking at me scared; though it wasn't the fear I was use to. The fear others had of what would happen to me, but the fear of what would happen to them. Did I scare them, or was it this man? I couldn't tell.

_"Inuyasha, who's this?" _I heard another familiar voice. It wasn't one I would've recognized if I'd have heard it tomorrow. I only knew who it was because I had heard it a couple of hours ago.

_"I don't know, I found her in the well. At first I thought she was a demon."_

_"She's a westerner..." _I looked towards the new voice, it sounded old and feminine. There I saw another picture I'd seen in books before, a priestess; though this one was much more aged then the young beautiful ones I had seen and she wore an eye patch over her left eye.

_"How could you tell Kaede?" _Again, it was the familiar voice. I turned to see who it was, and I realized it was the girl who had been earlier taking with the old man. And there beside her was the giant backpack I had wondered about. Those thoughts seemed so far away now.

_"We've had a few come by these parts, though they have all been men; warriors who had been lost from their battles. Lately rumours have flood about a new land where they come from. Though they appear to be human, they look quite different from us and speak a different tongue."_

The other girl simply nodded and then turned her attention to me, and I quickly looked away. I hadn't realized I had been starring at her.

"Hello...?" She said, unsure if that was the language I spoke or one she was even more unfamiliar with.

"Hi," I replied, awkwardly. She sighed, happy to know she could communicate with me.

"How did you go here?" She asked me. I realized then that her accent was fairly good, though her choice of words was off.

"I fell down the well," I replied.

"Ahh," she said, as if that explained everything. She started talking to the others in Japanese, the silver haired one looking from her to me. Then it suddenly hit me, he had been the one Edward had stopped the car for! How could I have forgotten seeing such an _interesting _man? If _man_ was the right word.

I stared at his dog ears again, and watched them twitch. Unknowingly my hands moved towards them. I didn't realize what I was going until I felt their soft touch under my fingers.

_"GAH!" _He jumped back, standing almost like a frog. _"What is it with you humans and touching my ears?!?" _

I shied away, bowing me head in apology. I tried to think of the word for sorry, but it came a bit too late, so I decided against saying it. The other girl laughed away, and I couldn't help but laughing a bit as well as the two bickered away. The argument quickly ended when she said the word sit, a word I had in my random vocabulary. The beads around his neck glowed and pulled him down to the ground as if they suddenly weight hundreds of pounds.

"Is he human?" I asked the girl.

She looked at me and away a couple of times, looking as if she was unsure of how to answer.

"Yes, he is... but a more important question is how you got here..."

"Where are we anyway?" I inquired.

"The feudal era..."

"As in, back in time?" I asked, dumbfounded. Of course I was the one who ended up going back in time. No it couldn't be someone else, everything odd and unnatural has to happen to me. I let out a long sigh.

"You don't seem to think I'm lying..." She said, not exactly getting the reaction she thought she would've.

"It almost all fits together and makes sense... almost..." I replied. Kagome stared at me, probably wondering what conclusion I had come up with. Instead of asking me that though, she simply told me the basics of how the time travel worked. The well was, luckily, a two way portal between this time period and our modern one. Also, how up and till this day her and Inuyasha had been the only ones who could go through it. She'd also introduced herself, Kagome, and the old lady, Kaede.

"I should head back then," I said. I could only imagine what Edward would do to her when she got back. He'd probably be extremely worried, and on top of that, angry. Kagome nodded, and spoke to Inuyasha. She told me she would come back with me, to make sure I wouldn't get lost and to grab her math text book. Apparently she spent a lot more time here then school; she'd be lucky to pass high school before she was twenty. When we started to leave, I notice Inuyasha was also following and asked Kagome why. She told me he was too much of a worry wart to let her go alone or with another. I laughed, and instantly understood the possible relationship between them.

As we walked through the forest, quite slowly thanks to me, I tripped and fell. Of course. Typical Bella, even at her speed she can't watch for what's coming ahead of her. Thinking third person can't be a good mental health sign either. As Kagome helped me up, I noticed a cut on my shin. If wasn't that deep of a cut, at least compared to other injuries, but the blood got to me. I started to feel the turning in my stomach, as my forehead started to sweat. It wasn't raining now, but there was a cool wind coming in that helped me recover slightly.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked, as she tended to the wound.

"I'm okay... I just can't handle the sight of blood," I told her.

Kagome nodded, and worked her fastest to bandage up the wound with the few things she had. Actually I was quite surprised with her first aid kit and her ability to work so quickly. She didn't seem to have much formal training, of course by now I could tell the difference between professionals and amateurs. But she definitely had a lot of hands on experience. It only made me wonder why she was here more, but I decided not to pry.

We finally made it to the well, Kagome jumped down, disappearing into the blue light. Inuyasha helped me jump down, though he didn't seem to really want to help me. When we made it to the bottom, Inuyasha continued to fall but I stood there on the ground. The other two had disappeared, but I was still here. I wasn't sure what to do now, but I felt a sudden wave of sadness fall over me.

I couldn't go back. What would I do now, stuck in this time. I couldn't go back to Edward, to the rest of the Cullen's, to my family. I fell to my knees, but I didn't cry. It wasn't completely hopeless yet, maybe I had done something wrong. Instead of falling feet first, I should fall down head first.

Yes, there had to be another way to get through. If I got here, I could get back.

Suddenly the blue light started to shine through from below the ground and I quickly backed up into a corner. Kagome and Inuyasha appeared.

Inuyasha muttered something under his breath, as his eyes darted up to the well, and he quickly jumped out and ran.

"Where did he go?"

"Naraku..." she said, and I knew that name or phrase meant something but I didn't have time to question it. She was suddenly climbing up the vines, telling me to follow her. I quickly followed behind her, surprised at the vines strength.

Inuyasha stood there; clearly pissed we had appeared from the well. From the bits and pieces I under stood, he'd wanted her to stay hidden and protected down there. He seemed slightly wilder right now; more like a demon would seem like. His long nails were extended, and sharp; obvious weapons. His hair almost seemed to appear as if it was flying slightly, his teeth bared. He almost reminded me of a vampire, but at the same time so much more was off. It made me question who would be stronger a demon or a vampire.

'_Obviously a vampire would be more powerful' _I told myself.

Kagome pointed to a direction, telling Inuyasha something. I assume she was telling him where something was heading, because he quickly grabbed me and Kagome, placing us on his backs, and headed in the direction.

It seemed to be the same way we had come from, though I couldn't be positive. He suddenly stopped, and cursed under his breath.

"He was here, I'm positive," Kagome said. I'm assuming she said this both in Japanese and English for both mine and Inuyasha's convenience.

_"I can smell him here...This is also where __her__ blood was,"_ Inuyasha said to her.

Kagome looked to me, worried.

"I guess we have another story to tell you," Kagome said.

"I don't care about any stories, I want to go home," I said, surprisingly quite calm.

"I don't think you can... at least until we find out how you got here," she replied.

* * *

**._.; Sorry, I know it's going a bit slow, but the story line will pick up... eventually... one day... soon... hopefully... xD**

**I managed to write another chapter today... And even though I wanted to make you guys wait atleast 24 hrs for chapter 2... I was to giddy...xD  
Also, thanks to _Kylee Nicole_for the first review. =D**

**One more thing before I go to sleep... (I don't want to go to work tomorrow Dx)... Do you guys want Edwards POV, Kagome's, or Inuyasha's? **

**I love reviews =D Even a couple reviews per chapter will keep me happy. =D**


	3. Gone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners, _and I am simply borrowing their characters without permission for my own personal pleasure._

**Chapter 3**

**Edwards POV**

Finally! Something I could treat Bella to, and she couldn't refuse. After a couple of phone call conversations with René I'd been able to find some place Bella had actually wanted to go. Though I had expected her to refuse, or give me a menacing look, she'd actually thought it over. Reluctantly she agreed, but agreed none the less.

I knew we shouldn't waste time staring at each other, during our first, and not likely to be our last, trip to Japan, but nothing here made me want to look away from the beautiful creature only an arm's reach away.

'_Stupid Kagome... Leaving off for her school again, it's the 3__rd__ day already. Doesn't she know we have to return to the feudal era? Kill that bastard Naraku!'_

These were some odd thoughts, and they weren't of someone reading a book. The sound these thoughts came in, they didn't exactly sound human. I looked out the side door window beside Bella and saw him. The silver haired boy, but he was no ordinary human; nor a vampire.

"_**Of course**__ demons just happen to be roaming the area..."_ I couldn't believe it, but I quickly changed my expression to look back at Bella. I resumed my speed again, cursing myself. Knowing Bella, she had probably noticed his little moment of shock.

"What's wrong?" her beautiful voice asked me.

"Nothing," I replied, smiling at her. I was paying attention to Bella the entire time, but at times my mind would bring up the silver haired boy much more often then I would've liked.

I'd convinced Bella to go for an outing; though it was quite tempting to stay in that room with her the entire time. We drove towards a very popular shrine, one which held a very significant tree. Even we vampires understood the powers that tree holds, and it was a tree I wanted to take Bella to.

I listened to the old man tell me of the tree, more I should say. I watched Bella's expression from the side, and saw her amazed face. She was fascinated by the tree's beauty, and I was fascinated by hers. I looked away from her, to see what her eyes were looking at, automatically memorizing the scene. It was a place we had seen together, a place where I got to see the wonderful look on her face.

I continued to replay her beautiful face in my head as I waited for her to finish her human moment. I started to get a bit worried; she should've been back by now. Suddenly I saw her fall into a well, through a young boys mind. I ran I didn't care about hiding my speed; I was there in less than a second, at the bottom of the well. She was gone, though. A blue light had engulfed her and she was gone.

I wasn't really sure what to do; do I dig into the ground trying to get to where she was? Yell her name repeatedly, hoping she'd hear me and somehow it'd turn out she was actually at the top of the well. I jumped up and landed outside, seeing the frightened boy.

"_A demon?!?"_ the boy thought, having only seen speed and strength like that a few times, and those not of a vampires.

"Where is she?" I asked him in perfect Japanese.

The boy stared back at me, unsure of what to say. His mind was frozen in fear. He started to catch hold of himself; started debating whether or not to run for it or answer my question.

"Who?" the boy asked.

"Bella, the girl who was just here," I replied, grinding my teeth. He was wasting time, precious time, while Bella was by herself somewhere; somewhere with demons.

"The feudal era..." the boy said, hesitating. He whipped his head around, as his grandfather entered noisily.

"Grandpa!" he yelled, running towards him.

"What's going on here?" the grandfather asked, looking from his grandson to me. He held salt in his right hand, ready to through at me to rid of the demon; if only it was that easy. Apparently he'd seen me disappear and reappear here.

"Bella, the girl who was with me, came in here and fell into the well," I started. Now that was something that was bound to happen, especially to Bella of all people. "But she vanished into some sort of blue light."

The grandfather nodded, still unsure of my humanity; though he wasn't right, he wasn't wrong either.

"She's gone to the past," he started. I was getting tired of this, I knew she was gone. What I wanted to know was how to get her back.

"How do I get her back?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

"Normally she just has to jump back through the well and she'd end up here," he told me. He was wondering how she'd managed to of gone through in the first place. No other human or demon could do it beside for his granddaughter, and again that silver haired boy from before.

I quickly turned around, as the blue light appeared again. I jumped down, hoping it was Bella, but to my demise it was only the girl from before, Kagome, and the silver haired boy followed after her, Inuyasha. The girl looked at me, and I went to grab her arm before she could go back like she intended to do. But as I made a grab for her, Inuyasha grabbed her into his arms and growled at me.

His senses were telling him I was no good, nor demon or human. He wanted to fight me, his senses were telling him to fight but instead his human side decided to take her out of this place. Ah, he was half human and half demon. If he'd been full, he wouldn't have stopped to even consider not trying to kill me. While we repelled humans, demons wanted to fight us.

He jumped into the air and landed into the blue light. Even though I was standing right there, at the top of the hole, I was not falling in as they were. This angered me, my teeth bared. I'd seen Bella's image in Kagome's mind, she'd wondered why she wasn't already through. She couldn't come through; the two who could have vanished right before my eyes.

**

* * *

**

**I'm really sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. I had this written from a while back, I'm pretty sure I was planning on adding more to it, but I decided to post what I had so far and then come out with a super duper chapter 4 before Canada Day, aka July 1****st****, and an awesome chapter 5 for all you Americans before July 4****th****. : D Forgive me for taking so long to post this... T.T I'm sorry.**


	4. Cute Demon, Bad Demon

**Chapter Four **

They'd gone through, but I was stuck here. This was not good, not good at all. I could feel tears trying to force their way out, but I could not allow that to happen. I slowly climbed back up; knowing I probably wouldn't want to be there when Kagome and Inuyasha came back. It didn't take them long to return, I had assumed she'd gone to grab a few things.

"You guys sure came back fast," I said.

"Inuyasha didn't give me time to react, we were back here before I knew it," Kagome replied. She turned towards Inuyasha, who seemed ticked off about something, and then turned back to me.

"Apparently there had been someone on the other side who wasn't a demon, or a human... He's not really sure how to describe it," Kagome said. Then it dawned on me, they'd met up with Edward. Of course, he would definitely be waiting there for me, trying to find a way to get to me.

"You have to go back and tell him I'm okay. Tell him that I'll find a way to return."

"You know who he is?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, that's Edward... My... Husband..." I stuttered near the end, still uncomfortable with the thought. The look on Kagome's face was priceless though, she probably hadn't expected that to be the case. I think she told Inuyasha as well, because he also raised a brow in my direction.

"Inuyasha wants to know what he is..." Kagome said, hesitantly. I'm sure she didn't want to offend me in any manner. She hadn't, but I was unsure as to how I would tell her; straight forward was the only solution I saw.

"He's a vampire," I replied. Kagome said nothing; I couldn't read the expression on her face that well. She thought about it for a while and started speaking to Inuyasha again.

Inuyasha seemed tense as he and Kagome went back down the well; that left me alone to do nothing.

I waited a while, but they didn't return; I was worried wondering what might be happening on the other side. It started to turn dark, as the sun set. I couldn't see the sun, the trees blocked it, making it only that much darker.

"_I'm pretty sure I should head back, considering I'm in a place filled with demons, and the only possible person who could understand me is five hundred years into the future..." _I thought to myself, deciding to head towards Kaede.

I looked around, trying to determine where I had come from. I started heading one direction when I noticed something move in the opposite direction. It had looked like a small animals tail, until I saw a head pop up; a child's head.

"_A child... Way out here?"_ I thought to myself, heading in its direction. He started to run away, and I started to chase him.

"Wait!" I cried out, not realizing that he had no idea of what I was saying. "Wait!" I shouted once more. Suddenly I realized we were back into the village, luck was on my side for once. He ran into a hut, the same hut I had been in earlier that day. I continued running, until I was inside, startling Kaede.

The child started to speak to Kaede, it appeared Kaede knew the child. Then I took a closer look at him, he wasn't really a child. He seemed to have a tail, pointy elf like ears, and feet of an animal.

"A demon child..." I said to myself out loud, suddenly gaining their attention; of course they didn't know what I'd said. There was an awkward moment, before Kaede returned to cooking dinner.

The demon child walked towards me, as I stood there frozen. It looked at me carefully, examining me, until suddenly it jumped into my arms. I was startled, that wasn't a reaction I was expected, luckily I had caught him. He was so small, and cute, I couldn't help but smile, in return a giant grin forming on his face as well. I sat down in the corner, my head resting against the wall. When I looked down I saw the little fox was asleep, I fell asleep soon after, staring at his adorable face.

* * *

My eyes jumped open, sweat trailing down my forehead. Head to toe, I was covered in goose bumps. My eyes darted from one side to the other, trying to make sense of this fear. I took slow deep breaths, trying to assure myself I'd probably woken from a bad dream, but my body didn't let its guard down.

Gently, I placed the small demon child on the ground. The rays of moonlight were the only light in the dark hut. Slowly I stood up, making my way to the exit. It was quiet, not even the sound of a cricket. I continued walking, even though my brain was shouting for me to stop. I didn't stop walking until I realized I was back in the forest. When I turned back I couldn't see the village, I looked back to see a hideous creature. Its blood red eyes stared at me, its sharp teeth only inches away from my face; its body blended into the darkness.

I tried to scream, but my throat only let out dry cries. Tears started to form at the corner of my eyes that had yet to blink. I heard a noise from the creature, a scream that deafened my ears. I tried to run, but the ringing in my ears only made me disorientated. Next second I found myself on the ground, trying to crawl away from the creature. I heard another scream from the creature, but this one was of pain. I looked up, and there I saw him.

"Edward!"

* * *

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know I promised two chapters, and on specific dates as well, I have no decent excuse but that I couldn't think of what to write **_**TT_TT**_** I'm sorry!**


	5. Secret of the Well

**Chapter 5**

**Edwards POV**

They had slipped away again; my key to Bella had vanished. I closed my eyes in frustrations, and quickly switched to a different channel of my mind, trying to calm myself down. I jumped out of the well, expecting to see the scared child, and the old man; the place was empty. I stood there, not moving a single muscle; thinking. I replayed the moment again and again in my head, trying to find out what the secret was to getting through the well. In another corner of my mind I thought of how beautiful Bella had looked in the presence of the ancient tree.

I was turned around and facing the well before any human would probably realize something was about to emerge from inside it. I stared straight at the two, with no intention on fighting them. The half demon looked back at me, his fangs bared and claws ready to attack. The girl looked at me, thinking about what Bella had told her. Relief washed over me, knowing Bella was safe, though the fear of not being with her returned.

"I don't bite..." I said, taking a step back, trying to keep the mood light.

The half demon jumped up, keeping the girl behind him in a protective manner, I continued to walk backwards, eventually outside. From the corner of my eye I noticed the sun into the west, I hoped that Bella had some place to stay for the night, and she wouldn't be stuck in the forest that I saw her in that girl's mind.

"Is Bella okay?" I asked, deciding to end the silence between us.

"She's fine, but it seems she can't return back to this world..." Kagome replied.

"You two seem to be able to go between the two times with no worry, how come only Bella could go through but not back?" I listened to their thoughts carefully, trying to find some hint, some clue that would help me.

"I don't know... Up until now, only Inuyasha and I have been the only ones who could go through..." Her sentence trailed off, as she continued to think.

"Are you a demon?" Inuyasha interupted, still starring at me like I would attack at any given moment.

"A demon, perhaps; among the humans we're known as Vampires," I replied, trying to keep a polite tone. Inuyasha didn't seem to like my answer, but he knew I wasn't human and wasn't ready to put his guard down for any form of danger near Kagome.

"I suggest we go inside, it is getting cold out?" I said, though it had no effect on me, I had simply read Kagome's mind.

Kagome led the way back to her house, Inuyasha walking behind her, his ears twitching with ever step I took. I held a laugh, realizing this was what I must've looked like at times.

We were all seated in her living room, all except Inuyasha of course; he preferred to stand between me and Kagome. Kagome's mother poured us all tea, I thanked her and decided to drink it for her amusement.

"I don't know how many times I've asked this question, but why was it that Bella was able to get through the well, but not back?" I was getting sick of repeating myself, hopefully this would be the last time I'd ask this question.

"Well... I guess I can travel through the well because I've been told I'm the reincarnation of Kikyou," Kagome started. The name was unfamiliar to me, but the thoughts I received from the two brought a whole new chapter of their story into my mind.

"Kikyou... exactly who was she?" I already knew she was a priestess, but I didn't want them to know of my abilities just yet.

"She was a priestess from about 500 years ago, she protected the Shikon Jewel," Kagome replied.

"A reincarnation of a priestess, from what I can tell Bella couldn't possibly part of that category, why is that Inuyasha can go through the well?" I searched their minds, and found they had no proper answer.

"We questioned it before, it's a possibility that many demons can go through the well... but Shippo can't... but other's have..." Kagome was muttering near the end, trying to fit together an unsolvable puzzle.

There was a silence, as her mind wandered and I listened. Suddenly I found it, a possibility, a solution.

"Has there ever been a time you haven't been able to go through the well?" My question was an obvious set up; I was surprised they hadn't figured out that I already knew the answer.

"There was one time... When Inuyasha had taken the jewel shards away from me and thrown me down the well... I did manage to get back after wards though," Kagome said, recalling that cold winter day.

"_There are many faults, and it doesn't make sense she was able to get back through without them... but maybe, just maybe it could work..."_ I really hoped it work, if not I couldn't see any other way. _"At least if I had fallen through, I could've lived back to this era, but Bella doesn't have that option..."_

"Do you think that if I were to hold one of these Shikon Jewel Shards, I could possibly go through as well?" I watched as the reality hit the two's faces. A small grin formed on my face, as the possibility of it working grew bigger.

Impatiently, I waited by the well as Kagome packed a few more things. "She'd already left earlier today with a full bag, does she really need to resupply?" I asked Inuyasha, who didn't even try to hide his impatience. He looked at me, but didn't reply, but I heard everything he did want to say. I was surprised that someone with his personality was even able to refrain from saying what he thought out loud.

Kagome returned with an even bigger bag then before. She pulled out a glass container, wrapped in a string that hung around her neck; she took out a single shard and started to hand it to me. Inuyasha quickly grabbed her hand.

"We can't give him a jewel shard, what if he runs away with it?!" Inuyasha said, following with a few curse words.

"I promise you that I would never do such a thing, I only wish to return to your world, retrieve my Bella and return back here and go on with the rest of our lives," I replied. Inuyasha looked at me, still unsure.

"Inuyasha, let go of my hand," Kagome told him, quite angrily if I must add.

"But Kagom-"

"Sit Boy," suddenly the beads around his neck glowed and pulled him down to the ground with a lard thump. I watched, wondering how such a thing was possible, but I didn't think about that for long as Kagome handed me the shard.

When I got a hold of the shard, I felt something go through me. The shard was emanating so much power, it was unbelievable. This small piece, a fragment of possibly one billionth of the actual power, but it was so strong. I would've never believed it, but my hearing was cleared then what I had thought imaginable. My legs felt like they could go at twice my top speed. With all that amazing power, my thirst also become a lot stronger. It was almost unbearable, it was as if I was meeting Bella for the first time. I stared at Kagome, all I could sense was the blood flowing in her veins. Inuyasha quickly got between us, sensing more danger from me than usual.

I jumped into the well, the blue light swallowing me up, and spitting me out into the past. I quickly jumped out and ran, ran towards the closest living creature I could find. At first I didn't want to stop, the speed was amazing but my thirst felt as it could kill me. I easily caught my prey; I was too interested in the blood to see what creature I had gotten. Considering my thirst wasn't satisfied, it hadn't been a human. At an amazing speed I ran back to the well, to find Kagome there. With all my efforts I moved my stiff body closely towards her and dropped the jewel shard in her awaiting hands. As the surge of energy disappeared, so did the powerful strength of my thirst.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour... I hadn't expected that to happen," I apologized. I suddenly realized why so many sought for the jewel's powers, the effects were tremendous. Oddly enough Kagome understood too, she was a bit shaken up but she knew of its powers.

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to come between us, snarling at me. He was prepared to fight me, he wouldn't allow something so dangerous to live; those were his thoughts. Before he could even finish his first threat, I heard the demon's mind. The demon that was about to devour Bella. Without a moment's hesitation, I was running, running in its direction. I saw Bella's scared face through his eyes, and that only added to my rage.

I was there in seconds; I only took a brief moment to look at Bella and then turned towards the creature and jumped on top of it. I took hold of head with my hands on either side and twisted, as the noise of its bone's cracking echoed in the forest. I pulled the head off and threw it to the side, and turned towards Bella. She screamed my name in relief and ran towards me, wrapping her arms around me. I carefully wrapped my arms around her, finally having her in my arms.

* * *

**: D THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! X3 I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!! I hope this chapter's good and worth the wait, if not... please let me live a bit longer to make a good chapter. I hope to make the next chapter double the length of most of these, and add in possibly Inuyasha's POV? Someone mentioned it in a review, and it's really got me thinking; I've never written from his POV o.o and I was like woah... Also, please please tell me the second you notice a character go out of character, because I want to keep as true to their original personalities as much as possible... There is a chance that their heart may waver for a few seconds, but I'll try to keep it realistic as possible... : D Or I could do something really out of this world and have Bella fall in love with Myoga... WHAT A TWIST! xD **

**Thanks for reading and please continue to review! X3**


End file.
